Daniel Carson
"Let's Rock and Roll!" Daniel Carson is the titular Kamen Rider Crypt. General Information Motifs: * Vampire * Boa Constrictor * Gravestone * Undead Monsters Equal: Kamen Rider Kiva History Daniel Carson was once the guitarist for a metal band called the Checkmate Crew. With the stage name of "The Metal Knight", he enjoyed fame and praise from everyone around him. Sadly, he was quickly forgotten about because the band fired him thanks to a scandal involving him having an affair with one of his bandmates' girlfriend. Without him, the popularity of the Checkmate Crew plummeted because the replacement guitarist was inferior to Daniel. With nowhere to turn to, Daniel locked himself away in the Oblivious Tower to disappear from society. His only interaction with the outside world was a kind old nun named Sister Margaret who brought him food and water. Three years later, Daniel finally chose to leave the tower for the first time and explore the town. While he ate at a restaurant, he learned from a strange old man about a strange race of monsters called the Fangire that would attack the town every night to feed on the Life Force of humans. Scared out of his wits, Daniel returned to the Oblivious Tower only to meet a mysterious talking snake calling itself Slick. Slick explained that he was able to administer a powerful energy called the Active Force into a host to grant them superhuman abilities that could potentially defeat the Fangire. The two made a deal: if Daniel cared for Slick as his pet, then the two could work together to fight the Fangire every night as Kamen Rider Crypt. Personality Daniel's many years of being locked away in a tower have left him broken and locked away from society. He is a good man, but his troubled past turns people away from him. Forms Crypt Form “Biting!" Crypt Form is Crypt’s default form, accessed through a bite from ?, who’s status determines Crypt’s ability in a battle. He can use the Wake Up Fueste to activate his ? attack. Orange Pumpkin “Kakashi Mace!” Pumpkin Form is Crypt’s form accessed from being energized by the Kakashi Mace. In this form, Crypt’s eyes and left arm turn a shade of orange. (powers) It’s finisher is the ?. Its motif is that of a scarecrow. Tan Mummy “Mira Staff!” Mummy Form is Crypt’s form accessed from being energized by the Mira Staff. In this form, Crypt’s eyes and right arm turn a shade of tan. (powers) It’s finisher is the ?. Its motif is that of a mummy. Olive Zombie “Zonbi Gauntlets!” Zombie Form is Crypt’s form accessed from being energized by the Zonbi Gauntlets. In this form, Crypt’s eyes and chest turn a shade of dark green. (powers) It’s finisher is the ?. Its motif is that of a zombie. Disarray Form “Henshin!” Disarray Form is the true form of Crypt. By (activation process), (character) can activate one of (creature)’s Fever finishers based on a roulette system. Equipment Weapons * Pumpkin Mace * Mummy Staff * Zombie Fists Vehicles * Machine Slitherer Legend Rider Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Crypt Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Crypt Arms. * Squash: "Wake Up!" * Au Lait: "(?)!" * Sparking: "Kakashi, Mira, Zonbi!" Etymology A crypt is a chamber in a mausoleum. (merriam-webster.com) Daniel is a Hebrew name meaning "God is my judge". (behindthename.com) Carson is a Scottish name with a unknown meaning. (behindthename.com) Gamepad's Other OC Snakes * Vipress from Miraculous: Defenders of London * Richard the Rattlesnake from Five Nights at Freddy's: Doors Wide Open